Shot Through The Heart
by Brandidy
Summary: Hopefully a list of updated Olicity drabbles, the majority of them shall be smutty and steamy, but some maybe emotional. Read and find out!


"Felicity, you don't have to do this." Oliver said from behind the Arizona Industries building. He was dressed as The Arrow, bow and weapons on hand, but the real person doing the crime fighting tonight was Felicity, and that was what was worrying him the most. "We can think of another way."

"And who will die next? How many? How many people have to die before we can catch this guy? No, I'm doing this." She said, rounding a corner. "I'll be fine, Oliver."

Diggle came into the conversation, him sitting behind the wheel of a black mustang a few yards away. "We've got your back if anything happens. You know what to do." He was worried as well, but he felt it was more than likely for different reasons than Oliver.

Felicity nodded, half in understanding and half in assurance of herself. "I can do this." She prompted. With a big sigh, she took off her long beige trench coat and hooked it over her arm, taking on the walk of someone with pure unadulterated seduction. She had chosen her outfit for this special occasion, wearing a short purple mini skirt and a black leather crop top. Her legs were outlined with fish nets, and black pumps rested on her oh so painful feet.

"So far so good." She said, walking passed females dressed in similar manners. They were waiting outside of a sketchy underground club, one known for human trafficking. Her job was to get in, get info on who is in charge, and get out. That's it.

She was coming up to the front of the line, and the bouncer was giving her a lustful gaze. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes. Yes you can." Felicity said, stepping the slightest bit closer. "My name is Lexi, short for Alexis," She giggled like the way she had practiced. "Lexi Adams."

The man smiled, looking down at the list. She had checked while she was online, hacking into their system and adding the fake name to the list they had. She should be the eighth one down. Felicity watched as his eyes slid down the page, one by one. His face lit up with a smile as her scooted to the side, opening the door for her to go in. "Come in, miss Adams."

Felicity leaned forward, giving the man a small kiss on the cheek, purely for looks and in the hopes of the man not realizing how incredibly nervous she truly was. "Thank you very much." Then she brushed passed, stepping into the intoxicating overwhelming fumes of sex and drugs.

Oliver flinched, his mood becoming slightly more aggressive with her action. "Get back to the job, Felicity."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the testosterone." She told him, causing Diggle to laugh. Who does he think he is? This was her job, her mission.

The lights were blinding and she began to wonder why anyone came into these places. Sitting at home, watching movies, and eating ice cream was a hundred times better than what this place could offer her.

She stood around for a good minute, just taking everything in. All of the people dancing, grinding, the women in the cages, all the men lined up by the wall, watching, waiting...

"Blend in." Oliver said in her ear, and Felicity nearly jumped out of her skin. For a moment, she thought he was behind her. It sent chills down her arms as Felicity realized she had actually wanted him to be behind her, but she shook it off.

"Blending." She replied, venturing further into the depths of human anarchy. Thankfully, Felicity had been friends with some of the popular girls in high school, and they had taught her how to dance like these , that only lasted for a few days before they realized how much she wasn't like them, so her moves might not be up to par.

Despite the possibility of failure, her eyes went on the walls to watch for any suspicious movement, she began to sway her hips in the only way she knew how. .

At first, it felt like it was incredibly wrong. This wasn't the place for her, it wasn't somewhere she wanted to be. But, as her body began to tune with the music and her blood began pumping and throbbing throughout her, it somehow just became right.

Her body moved with the beat, shaking and writhing in ways she didn't know were possible. It felt so incredible that she nearly forgot the mission, but always came back to her right mind.

A man slowly came up behind her, his hand landing on her hip. Felicity turned quickly, seeing someone who was definitely a ten on her scale, and he was staring at her with something she had never experienced. Desire. Not just lust, but something deeper. He was watching her like there was no one else in the room.

Whether it be because he actually liked her, or just her body, it didn't matter. She just wanted to dance.

Her hand went to his shoulder, her hips swaying and her other hand trailing along his chest gently, moving over his shoulders. She didn't really want the man, it was the adrenaline. The blood. The rush. Everything was in time, and everything seemed so right.

She was a different person here. She wasn't Felicity Smoak, she was Alexis. A party animal. A good time. She was someone she never knew she could be, let alone someone she never knew she could let herself be.

"Felicity." Oliver asked.

Felicity continued to dance, but switched her eyes from the man in front of her to the wall once more. "Felicity." He asked more urgently, but she couldn't answer. There were people all around her. People who would hear what she would say.

The man that held her hip slowly began to lower his hand, and Felicity caught his eyes. He wanted more than just dancing, and she knew it. Sadly, if she wasn't doing a job right now, there might have actually been a possibility of something more. That was how great she was feeling tonight. Wonderful enough that she might not have even had to ask his name.

She would kick him out in the morning, make him leave before breakfast and be done with it. Return to her simple life as Oliver Queen's IT girl. The girl that Oliver Queen held at such high regards, but didn't feel anything more that a simple friendship.

How would he respond to this man's hand on her ass? Would he care? Would he defend her honour? Would he even be the slightest bit jealous?

Either way, Felicity gained some of her dignity back and decided enough was enough. She needed to get with the program before someone else got hurt.

But, before she could push his hand off and walk away, someone else did it for her. Felicity turned to see none other than Oliver in a black t-shirt and dark green pants, clearly something he had in his bag.

"Oliver-"

"What the hell, man?" The other guy asked, pushing Oliver back. Oliver quickly grabbed his hand, spinning the man and pinning his arm behind him.

"Find someone else to put your fingers all over, she's not interested." He told him, then gave him a shove. The guy looked back at Felicity, almost as if he thought she might actually leave to go with him, then took off through the crowd.

She spun back to Oliver, a confused and angry expression on her face. "A little drastic, don't you think?" He stepped in closer, putting his hand on her hip, yet somehow, it was something completely different than how it was with the other guy who stood in his place not sixty seconds before.

"That wasn't part of the plan." He told her, and Felicity avoided his eyes, which were staring at every part of her face.

She shivered when he began to dance, his fingers caressing the back of her arm. "How else would you have liked me to blend? Dancing by myself?" She asked, chuckling at how ridiculous she found it.

Oliver stepped in closer, his mouth lingering close to her ear. "If that's what it takes."

"What what takes?" Felicity asked, unsure of what he could mean.

But, instead of a response, which Oliver was unsure he could manage, his hand lowered, grazing her thigh. He ran his fingers dangerously slow up her leggings, leaving heating trails all over her body.

And like that, something snapped. She had always had some stupid crush on Oliver Queen because, well, have you seen him? But, she also liked the Oliver Queen she knew. The one that he had only revealed to a handful of people, her being one. The man that had saved hundreds of people. The man that dedicated his life to helping others. Not the Oliver Queen that was usually caught in places like this.

But having him so close to her, his body warmth becoming her body warmth, it was something remarkable. She didn't feel like it was just some crush anymore.

The music got louder, more intense, but somehow slower. Felicity finally looked up into Oliver's eyes, regretting it not five seconds later. He entranced her, and she forgot the job completely. They began dancing, chest to chest, lifting and turning in the same ways. She lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck, and his went around her waist.

She was so close that she could see the traces of his Arrow make up, and she lifted her hand, wiping the smudge away. When their skin made contact, Felicity shivered, and Oliver dropped his gaze to the place he had been thinking of for weeks. It all started the day Diggle had to skip out on Felicity's training.

_"__Where's Dig?" Oliver asked, walking into the 'Arrow Cave' and coming up behind a confused Felicity._

_"__He just called in. He said he's not going to be able to come in tonight." She quickly turned to Oliver. "Do you think he's on a date?"_

_Oliver laughed. "Why, are you jealous?"_

_Felicity shook her head. "Of course not. I'm just excited for him! At the same time, he is skipping out on me, so maybe a little bit." She mused._

_"__Skipping out on you? What do you mean?" Oliver asked, and Felicity sighed with a slight annoyance. "What?" He asked._

_"__How long have we been doing this? You know me and Dig train on Thursday nights." Felicity told him, and Oliver bit his lip in thought._

_It was probably a bad idea, but he couldn't stop himself from saying it. "Why don't you just train with me?" He asked, and Felicity looked at him in disbelief. "I'm serious, Felicity. We've never trained together. Maybe I can teach you something Diggle can't."_

_There was a reason she had never trained with Oliver. Well, a few really. The main one having to do with the body he hid underneath his shirt. It was well known Oliver didn't wear a shirt when he trained, and she really did not want to have to deal with all of... That. There was no way she was going to be able to concentrate._

_"__I think I'll just wait-"_

_"__Go get dressed. I'll see you on the mat in five minutes." He told her, and then walked off in the direction of his work out bag._

_Felicity cursed herself for not fighting harder to say no, and stomped to the restroom to change._

_Oliver got out a few wooden sticks, hoping to teach her how to use them. It seemed weird to him that they had never trained before. He took off his shirt and put it in the bag. Maybe Felicity was afraid of him? He hoped he wasn't capable of scaring her. She was one of his best friends, and he'd prefer to be one of hers as well._

_He began to hit the post as a pre-warm up, dodging all of the pegs that stood out._

_What if she really did like Dig?_

_Oliver shook the thought out of his head. Dig was a like a brother to her. There was no way. But, his mind went back to her face when he walked in. She really was confused and disappointed. He didn't know how he felt about that possibility. It was their lives, but it just didn't feel right. Felicity was Felicity. She didn't need anyone, and he liked that._

_As a matter of fact, he preferred Felicity to just stay by herself._

_"__So... What are we doing?" Oliver turned around, taking a small step back when his eyes fell on the blond before him. She was wearing a gray sports bra and black yoga pants. His breath quickened and it scared him. He couldn't be feeling something for Felicity Smoak._

_At the same time, she was obviously admiring his body. It never ceased to amaze her, really._

_"__Let's begin with these." Oliver said, tossing her one of the sticks. "Do you know how to use them?"_

_"__Is there a training manual for using sticks?" She asked, and Oliver smiled. Somehow she always found a way to form a smile on his lips._

_He rushed to her, spinning with the stick in his hand. When he stopped, the stick was against her neck and he was less than a foot away. "I don't know, you tell me."_

_"__If there was, I would have read it." She replied, looking up at him._

_"__There's not a manual, but there's a technique. For now, just try to block me." He told her, and swung. She lifted the stick, but he countered, bringing it beneath hers and lightly hitting her side. It happened a few times while she simply watched his pattern. It was more like a calculation. Something she was more than happy to solve._

_Depending on which way he moved, he moved in the same specific way every time. If she lifted 30 centimeters to the left to block, his hand would move to the right at a 40 degree acute angle, catching her side._

_She was taking in all of the information so that when she had exerted the majority of his moves, she could counter them, no strength or skill needed._

_When she felt she was ready, Oliver ran forward, swinging his weapon. Felicity began with a fake counter, lifting her own weapon, but the second Oliver began to move his to hit her the way he knew she would, she ducked beneath and came up between him and his stick, hers pressed against his neck._

_Oliver's eyes were wide, and Felicity smiled. "How was that?"_

_"__That... That was great. How did you do that?" He asked, and Felicity shrugged._

_"__It's all just math." She replied, stepping away._

_Oliver's admiration of her grew slightly, and his attraction to her even more. "How about I teach you how to take someone down?" He asked. He was mentally chiding himself for bringing up something that would more than likely end with him on top of her, but he seriously just didn't care. He had trust in his restraint._

_Felicity looked at him with hesitation. "Where are they going down?" She said, then closed her eyes and sighed. "My mind says the worst things... Forget it." She said, walking to him. He turned her around, putting his hand on her bare shoulder._

_"__Take my hand." He told her in a rather husky voice, and Felicity was beginning to regret approving of this idea. But, she took his hand anyway, and Oliver's body came closer. "Now, you're going to spin around, and kick my leg out from under me. That's all." He said, and Felicity nodded._

_She held onto his rough hand, then quickly spun, attempting to kick Oliver's leg from beneath him. But, instead, he tripped her, falling with her to the floor with a thud. He landed on top of her, his body once again pressing against her, but this time, they were front to front._

_"__You tried." He said as a half-assed compliment._

_Felicity involuntarily licked her lip, drawing his eyes to that part of her anatomy. His eyes stayed there, lingering, and she didn't really mind. What she did mind was his sweaty muscular body on top of hers, his leg between her legs, causing a rather inappropriate reaction to occur. When he looked at her face once more, he saw how he blond hair spiraled out around her, and her eyes were fiery and dark just like his._

_He needed to leave. Take a cold shower. Something. He accidentally moved his leg, trying to stand up, and it grazed just the right spot, causing her to moan._

_She covered her mouth quickly, her cheeks reddening. "Oh my god." Felicity closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see his reaction, and Oliver felt a part of him come out that he hadn't felt in a long time. He stayed where he was, but moved his leg once more. Felicity's eyes shot open when she felt it._

_"__Oliver." She said, looking up at him, but she wasn't looking at Oliver. She was looking at the dark side of Oliver. He moved his knee further up, and leaned down to Felicity and he slowly moved his leg. "Oh God." She said breathlessly as pleasure seemed to fog her mind. His hand touched her cheek, then slowly began to fall into the lower regions of her body._

_"__I have no idea what's happening to me." He said, and Felicity sat up on her elbows. Her nose was pressed to his, and his hand began to rub above her pants and underwear. She opened her mouth to speak, but simply could not form any words._

_She moaned again, this time throwing her head back._

_He watched her lips move, wanting nothing more than to make them swollen from his touch. He was beginning to lower his head, when Felicity whispered his name, her hand gripping his shirt. She was pulling him closer. She wanted him._

_"__Change of plans." Diggle said from the top of the stairs, shutting the door._

_Oliver quickly jumped up and Felicity followed suit. She scratched her neck, walking forward to say hello. "What happened?" She asked, and Diggle gave both Oliver and Felicity and knowing look._

_"__Am I interrupting something?" He asked, and the both quickly dismissed his thoughts. Or so they thought. It was clear something had happened, what with Felicity's reddened cheeks and Oliver not meeting his gaze._

_Felicity was slightly in front of him, and she turned back to look at him quickly, seeing the product of what they had been doing written all over his expression. Thank god he was wearing loose pants._

_She quickly excused herself, running upstairs to the restroom._

_"__What are you doing, man?" Dig asked, and Oliver walked past._

_"__I don't know what you're talking about."_

He had ignored her stares for the next few weeks, not mentioning even once what had happened between the two of them. He was beginning to wonder if it ever really did occur, especially considering how she just stopped giving him the look, and things became more friendly with her. But, it hadn't changed the way he felt. It just made it stronger.

The more time he had to spend with her, the more time she acted as if she didn't care, the more he wanted her.

Seeing her with that guy... Seeing him touch her... It pissed him off. He told Diggle he thought she might be in trouble, but that didn't explain why he changed. He knew she was with someone. It was a feeling. A feeling he hated. So, he changed and paid the bouncer off, rushing in. Then, he saw her with some creep. If he had his bow, he couldn't promise he wouldn't have shot him.

Without any warning, his lips claimed hers. Felicity gasped into his mouth, completely taken back by what was happening. Her core began to ache with a familiar feeling as their lips collided in ways she never thought could happen beyond dreams.

Slowly, her hands began to pull his neck to deepen the kiss, and his hands went under the back of her crop top, filling his senses with her soft skin. He wanted nothing more than to get her out of there and delve into whatever it was that they offered each other, but for a second time, Diggle had different plans.

"Don't forget what you came here for." He said, and Felicity and Oliver broke apart.

She looked up at him, but he avoided her gaze, mainly because he knew that if he looked at her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

So, they went their separate ways, Felicity heading to the bar to grab a cold, cold drink. She shouldn't have been so close to the end of the bar. She should have stayed in the middle, in plain sight. That would have been the smart thing to do. But, Felicity wasn't exactly in her right mind right now.

"Your boyfriend leave?"

Felicity turned, seeing the guy she had been dancing with. "I'm sorry-"

"Save it." He said, yanking her arm into the corner, which turned out to not be a corner at all, but a dark hallway.

She got a small scream out before he wrapped his hand around her mouth. "Felicity? Felicity?!" Oliver and Dig yelled. "We're coming in!"

The man laughed. "What's this? Are you talking to someone?" He reached into her ear, pulling out the headset. He out the ear piece to his ear. "Don't worry, your girlfriend's safe with me."

Oliver was the one to respond, a growl coming from his throat. "If you so much as touch a hair on her head-"

"Oh, I plan on touching a _lot _more than that." He laughed. "Over and out." Then dropped the headset to the ground and stepped on it, pulling her off further down the hallway. When they stopped, he opened a door, throwing her inside. She hit the ground with a thud, her head throbbing in pain. "You're going to regret that." She told him from the floor, pulling herself up.

Once again, the guy laughed and she wondered how she ever found him attractive. "I doubt that. I've been doing this for a long time, sweetheart. You aren't the first girl to tell me that."

Felicity looked at him in utter disgust. "You're the one trafficking girls? How is it even human possible to be that horrible?" She asked, and he stepped in, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back. His other hand was on her thigh, rubbing little circles into her fish nets.

"You have no idea the kinds of horrors out in the world." He said, then his fist descended to her face. Before it connected, an arrow shot through his hand. He slung around, screaming in pain. "What the-"

Oliver, or The Arrow, stood in the doorway with a bow aimed right for the mans heart. "I told you not to touch her." He said.

The man looked at him, then back at the girl. "You're screwing the arrow guy? You're more horrible than me, bitch." He said, and Felicity gasped as another arrow shot through his shoulder.

"Don't talk to her like that." Oliver said, walking into the room. "Did he hurt you?" He asked Felicity, and she shook her head.

"I'm fine." She told him, trying to stand. Oliver ran in, helping her up. Her head had a bump on it and her mouth was red from where his hands were covering them.

His thumb traced the swollen bump, and his jaw set. "No you aren't." He went to turn, but the guy was gone. "Stay here." He told her, and ran out of the room.

The man ran out of the exit door at the end of the hall, and Oliver was close behind. Once he got out of the door, he aimed another arrow. "Stop, and turn around!" He yelled, but the guy kept running. "I said stop!" But, he did not, so Oliver let the arrow fly, hitting the man in his calf.

The guy feel hard against the concrete, his face sliding and scraping. Oliver strutted up to the man, picking his bloody face up off of the ground with not so much mercy.

"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to turn yourself into the police, release all of the information you have on the guys who are part of your trafficking business, and live a not so happy life in jail. If you don't, I'll find you and put in arrow through your lungs so that you can drown in your own blood." The man's face became more animate, a sense of fear clouding all of his other features. "Are we clear?" Oliver asked, and the man nodded. "Good." Oliver picked him up by his hurt shoulder, leaning him up against a wall, knowing Dig had called the police already.

"Hey, Arrow." Oliver turned around. "When you and her are alone, she'll be thinking of me. She'll probably even have nightmares about me touching her, caressing her, feeling the places on her body she'd only want you feeling." He said with a smile.

Oliver gritted his teeth, aiming two arrows and shooting them, each landing in a shoulder, pinning the guy to the wall. He ran up with little grace, slamming his fist into the cheek bone of the creep.

"If she so much as makes a whimper in her sleep, I'll find you." He bent down, looking into the man's eyes. "I'll beat you until you feel like your on the brink of death, then leave, allow them to heal you, then come back in a few months and do it again and again and again." He stood up, turning away so that he didn't have to be so disgusted. "In fact, I'm counting on it."

Then he left.

Oliver brought Felicity home, walking with her to her door. "I really am okay, Oliver. I promise." She said with a smile. "Thank you for saving me."

He gave an indifferent expression. "It's what I do." But, Felicity wasn't taking that. He couldn't just kiss her, then pretend it didn't happen.

"No, you aren't doing that again. I won't let you." He looked up at her and saw her determination. "Tell me now, Oliver Queen. Tell me right now that you care. If you don't, then this is done. It will never happen again." She gave him a look that let him know she was telling the truth. "You'll never have to put up with my annoying stares again."

He looked at her, then looked down the hall. "Felicity... You know I can't." He said, and that did it. He saw her lip tremble slightly, then she covered it with her mouth, only to remove it and show a grimace.

"Goodbye, Oliver." She said, shutting the door, leaving him on the other side. "Why did I do that?" She asked herself, leaning against the door.

"I'm so stupid." Oliver said, both of his hands on the back of his neck, standing outside of her apartment.

Felicity sat, leaned against the door, her head in her hands. "Why the hell did I do that? I should have just left everything the way it was. Now it'll never be normal. Nothing will be the same." She said to herself, mentally kicking the half of her that had suddenly became bold and demanded Oliver's confession. Of course he didn't care, if she was ever going to be anything, she was his rebound. The one that got the physical benefits and not the emotional. And then she just had to ruin it before it ever really began.

She shook herself, standing up and walking off to her bedroom for a long hot shower where she couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the water.

She wrapped a towel around herself, stepping out of the shower and onto the cool tile. It felt amazing. She reveled in it as she opened the door, cold air flooding onto her, also amazing.

Felicity walked out of the bathroom, heading to her bedroom, but the light in the kitchen caught her eye. She could have sworn it had been off when she went to take a shower. Slowly, she walked to the light switch and turned it off, but when that light went off, her peripheral vision caught the one in the living room turn on.

Quickly, she spun around, only to see Oliver standing at the light. "O-Oliver? What are you doing in here?" She asked timidly, walking slightly towards him. He was looking at her, all of her, and he noted the towel.

She became hot under his gaze, and took a step back, only to be met by his steps towards her. "I'm sorry." He said, coming in even closer.

"For what?" She asked, her heel hitting the wall behind her.

"For making you think I don't care." He said, then pushed her to the wall, mouth to mouth. His heat flooded into her with such an intensity that she could hardly hold herself up.

Felicity was going to push him off, she really was, but somehow, he just seemed to change her mind. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, entangling her fingers into his hair.

Oliver hadn't been planning on doing this. He had meant to strictly bring her home and let it be done, maybe talk about what was going on between them and end it sometime soon, but not this. Though, he'd be a liar if he said he wasn't enjoying it.

The beast inside got the better of him, and he felt Felicity's responses grow more demanding. How could he deny her what he wanted as well?

He hooked his hand beneath her leg, and she jumped, circling him with her legs and smiling down at him. "I'll admit I wasn't expecting this." She said, her lips meeting his again.

Oliver saw the red rimming her eyes and made the goal to never let her cry again. His hand went under the towel, caressing her side ever so gently. She laughed, and he looked at her in confusion. "I'm ticklish." Felicity said, looking at him with her adorable smile.

Oliver's eyebrows raised, and she yelped when he pulled her off of the wall, pushing the door near them open, only to reveal a closet. "The one to the left." She whispered, kissing below his ear. He felt his pants getting a little too tight, and rushed to get into her bedroom.

He busted the door open, not even bothering to use his hands that were all over her. "I'll pay for that." He said, then tossed her onto the bed. She landed with a bounce, her towel opening slightly, revealing her right leg and stomach.

His eyes went dark, and Felicity smiled up at him as he came closer, placing both of his hands on her jaw and bringing her into a painfully passionate kiss. She thought he was about to lose control when his hand went to her side once more, causing her to laugh.

"Stop!" She screamed, laughing and rolling over. Oliver put his knees on the bed, tickling her even more. "Oliver!" She squealed, trying to take his hands off of her. The towel was almost completely off, and Felicity grabbed at it.

"You're beautiful." Oliver said, kissing below her jaw, his hands running along her sides as he crawled above her. She was laughing so incredibly much that she didn't even notice that he was hovering, so when he stopped tickling, she was overcome with everything that had to do with him.

Felicity looked into his eyes as she ran her hands down his chest, over his torso, unzipping the jacket of his arrow outfit. He had dropped the bow and arrows at her front door, and now all that was left was the clothes.

When she had the jacket off, she lifted his shirt above his head, revealing all of his scars. Her fingers trailed over them, as if she was trying to obtain all of the information she could.

But Oliver was shuttering from her soft hands trailing over his sensitive skin. It was causing him to lose his control, which he had spent five years building, all to have it crumble down by a blond girl from IT.

His hands ran under the towel, moving it from her body. She watched him as he did it, trying to see the expression when he saw what she looked like. See if she would go running for the hills when he saw her scars. Her past wasn't pretty.

"What... What happened?" He asked, seeing the scars all over her lower stomach.

"You're not the only one with a father who did wrong." She said, and Oliver bent down, kissing each and every scar.

His lips trailed down, kissing the scars on her thigh. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not anymore." Oliver said, looking up at her. She nodded, sitting up. But, Oliver gently pushed her back down, trailing his mouth lower.

"Oliver, wait-" He looked up at her, stopping when she said stop. "No one has ever... Done that... Before." She said, embarrassed.

"Let me be the first." He said, then lowered his mouth.

Felicity arched her back the second his mouth dropped, one of her legs hooking over his shoulder. "O-Oliver." She said, gasping for air. It felt too good to be true.

He smiled at her reaction, anticipating the second his tongue came into play. It was a good second indeed. She began screaming and pleading, thrusting into his mouth, which he definitely would not complain about. She seemed to be enjoying herself, but he wanted to make this a night she would never forget. A night that anytime someone mentioned anything that had to do with a mouth, she would blush.

He ran his finger down her leg, pulling his mouth away as it reach her center. Felicity looked down at him, clearly frustrated by him stopping. He looked back at her in confusion, and she whimpered. "What's wrong?" He asked, and Felicity knew what he wanted.

"You know what's wrong." She said impatiently. "Oliver. Don't."

Pulling himself up slightly, he shrugged. "Alright, if you want me to stop-"

"No, don't." He looked up at her, and she was looking at her bed. "Don't... Stop. Please." She asked, and looked into his eyes. He nodded, and leaned back down to where she was pulsating for him. "Oh man." She sighed with contentment.

He simply smirked, then rubbed his finger along her core, causing every inch of her being to cry out to him. "I take it you're enjoying it?" Oliver asked.

"If you stop again, I'll quit." She told him between breaths, and Oliver laughed, bring his mouth back down to meet her core. He hummed, making her knees go weak. While she was moaning and gasping, he pushed his finger in, and felt her walls closing in around it. "Holy damn." She yelled, her fist kneading into the bed. "O-Oliver! I-I!"

Her orgasm flooded throughout her, and she yelled, her back arching and her hands nearly tearing the blankets. When she came down, she sat up. Oliver did the same, looking at her. Before he could say anything, she pulled him on top of her, bombarding his lips with her own.

She unbuttoned his pants, unzipping and pushing them past his ankles. He was left in his boxers, and as he lay between her legs, she knew that he was just as happy with what they were doing as she was. Her hands trailed between them, and he grunted when she reached the rather large part waiting for her.

"Is that an arrow in your pocket," she bit down on his bottom lip, touching the tip with her fingers. "Or are you just happy to see me." Felicity smiled at her own little joke, making Oliver chuckle and grind his lower half into hers. All that stood between them was his thin underwear.

Quickly, Felicity pulled down his underwear, kissing his abs as she went lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses at the bottom, then scooted back up. Oliver kissed her once more, his tongue exploring her mouth and he lowered himself, teasing her entrance. But, Felicity didn't feel like being teased, and so she thrusted upwards, making him slide into her, much to his surprise.

She felt indescribable, yet his mind was trying to describe it. She was warm and welcoming, and he felt home for the first time in six years.

Felicity shoved him over, straddling him. She seemed unsure at first, but began moving and just become comfortable. His hand went to her breast, squeezing and teasing. He leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Felicity began moving more quickly, bouncing as Oliver did everything he could to please her.

She pushed him back, smiling down at him as she held his hands above his head and closed her eyes, reveling in the deliciousness that he was offering. When she opened her eyes, she found that he was still watching her. It gave her the push she needed to fall over the edge once more, and Oliver took the chance to lift her up, getting off of the bed and lean her over her desk that had a lot of technological appliances on it.

Her knuckles began to turn white as their skin began to pound against one another, creating a beat that she knew she'd have stuck in her mind for the next few weeks. His hand was on her shoulder, and the other on her hip, gripping onto her tightly as she knew he was coming close to falling.

She spun around, jumping onto the cool desk, and he stepped forward, pushing himself back into her. Felicity ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her chest. She felt like she was seeing rainbows. It was something new and strange, really. But, at the same time, it was possibly the best thing she had ever experienced.

She lifted her leg, and his arm caught it, giving them a new position to enjoy, allowing him to hit even deeper. His thrust became erratic and Felicity kissed him, wanting to be the only thing he thought of when he felt his release.

His thrusting stopped, and Felicity felt him let go of everything. He had once told her he couldn't let himself be with someone he could see himself caring about. She truly hoped that policy had changed.

"Oliver." Felicity said, becoming aware of everything he had ever told her, everything they had shared with each other, each time he had touched her, each time he saved her. "I really, _really _like you." She said with a careless laugh.

He looked down at Felicity, his Felicity, sweaty and breathless in front of him. She was gorgeous. Everything he wanted. "I really like you too." He told her, grinning, leaning her back on the desk as he kissed her.


End file.
